By means of active anti-roll stabilization, the conflict of objectives between high anti-roll rigidity when driving round a curve and decoupling of the wheels during one-sided and alternate-sided excitation can be resolved, which increases the comfort and safety for a person steering the vehicle. For this, passive stabilizers can be replaced by active stabilizers. Active anti-roll stabilization involves, for example, two stabilizer halves and an active element designed to rotate the two stabilizer halves actively relative to one another.
The active element can be in the form of either a hydraulic motor or an electric motor and gear unit. For example, an active roll stabilizing system currently in use, also known as the Active Roll System (ARS), is equipped with a hydraulic motor.
By replacing such a hydraulic system with an electric motor, advantages are obtained with regard to control dynamics, consumption and fitting into the vehicle.